The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a modular connector for mating with different electric connectors and comprising a group of indicating devices.
In order to make full use of the space on a PCB in computers, molded electrical connectors have become a trend in the development of computers and a number of designs for molded electrical connectors have been developed. The modular connectors disclosed in prior art Taiwan patent application Nos. 85217540 and 8609808 do not make full use of the space between electrical connectors, resulting in a modular connector that is larger than it need be. Additionally, in assembly, the insertion direction of the terminal module is the reverse of that of a mating connector, thus, when the mating connector is inserted, it tends to push the terminal module out of its position and thereby adversely affects the contact between the module and the mating connector.
FIG. 9 shows a traditional connector 1xe2x80x2 including an insulative housing 10xe2x80x2 enclosed in a metal shielding 20xe2x80x2 and composed of several identical units 11xe2x80x2. The shielding 20xe2x80x2 includes integrally a rectangular back shell 23xe2x80x2 with two locking tags 22xe2x80x2 (only one shown) on two longitudinal ends for latchable engagement with the securement slits 21xe2x80x2 in the side shells 24xe2x80x2 respectively.
Anyhow, if the lateral dimensions and/or the depth dimensions of the units are different from one another, such back shell 23xe2x80x2 and the corresponding latching devices 22xe2x80x2 21 may not function well Hence, an improved design for a modular connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a modular connector which can minimize the side-by-side space between the mating connectors received therein;
A second object of the present invention is to provide a modular connector which can be securely assembled and is fitted with indicating devices for signaling circuit transmission.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a modular connector which can prevent the conductive contacts therein from breaking off during mating.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a modular connector including two different ports thereof respectively with different lateral dimensions and different front-to-back (depth) dimension.
A modular connector of the present invention comprises an insulative housing, terminal modules, a shell and indicating devices. The insulative housing defines at least two mating cavities in a front portion and two arranging openings communicating with the mating cavities in a top portion thereof, both of which are adapted for insertion of mating connectors. A first receiving groove is defined in the housing at one side of each arranging opening for accommodating an indicating device. Second receiving grooves are defined in a rear wall of the insulative housing in communication with respective first receiving grooves. Insert openings are defined in a bottom wall of the insulative housing for insertion of corresponding terminal modules. Each terminal module comprises a plurality of conductive contacts molded in a spacer and is inserted into the insulative housing from the insert opening thereof. The shell encloses the insulative housing to provide EMI shielding. A front side of the shell defines receiving openings aligned with the mating cavities of the insulative housing and apertures aligned with the first receiving grooves in the insulative housing. The indicating devices are received in the first and second receiving grooves of the insulative housing. A front end of each indicating device extends out of an aperture of the shell to show the state of circuit transmission.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.